The present invention relates to a joystick, wherein the joystick is made by the thin film circuit so that the variation of the resistance can be changed so as to precise control the displacement and speed of the cursor.
The prior art cursor control device is installed to a substrate and an elastic touch controlled plate is installed to be spaced with the cursor control device. The substrate and the elastic touch controlled plate are installed with a first conductive surface and a second conductive surface. The first conductive surface is installed with a common connecting wire, and the second conductive surface is a conductive surface having a property of a resistor. The periphery thereof is installed with a plurality of electric joints. The elastic touch controlled plate is installed with a touch control key which will push the first and second conductive surfaces along a force applying direction so as to be formed with a surface contact and an electric contact. Therefore, by surface contact and area of contact surface, different electric connections are formed so as to control the displacement and direction of the cursor.
Although aforesaid cursor control device may achieve a desired effect. However, by surface contact and area of contact surface, different electric connections are formed so as to control the displacement and direction of the cursor, since the resistance is too low and changes nonlinearly. Thereby, it is difficult to write the software for processing the output signal. Furthermore, move time and labor are consumed. The cursor control device is thicker and can not be combined to a conventional thin film circuit board.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a joystick, wherein the joystick is made by the thin film circuit so that the variation of the resistance can be changed to precisely control the displacement and speed of the cursor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a joystick, wherein a software about the joystick can be written easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a joystick, wherein the joystick can be made with a conventional keyboard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a joystick, wherein the cost is down greatly.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a joystick including a circuit board, a thin film circuit arranged on the circuit board, a joystick on the thin film circuit, and a spacer arranged between the thin film circuit and the circuit board. By the joystick, the thin film circuit is in contact with the circuit board so that resistor are connected in parallel so as to reduce the resistance so as to control the direction and speed of the cursor precisely. As the rod is pushed by an outer force, the pit on the movable body presses one of the joint points. Then, the joint points will transfer a signal of the single resistor, and thus, the movement of the control cursor can be controlled.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.